


Reflections

by Cadensaurus (orphan_account)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Mirrors, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 12:08:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8578000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Cadensaurus
Summary: So Dan's got that shower in LA that's got mirrors on all four sides and he kind of wants to watch Phil fuck him in them...





	

Dan had never seen a shower like this. He'd never seen a shower that had mirrors on all four sides. He craned a glance over his shoulder and twisted, glancing at his ass and thighs. “Phil!” He called, delighted with this shower.

Phil poked his head in the bathroom a minute later. “What's up?”

“Check this out,” Dan said, opening the mirrored shower door. “This shower has mirrors on every side. Holy shit, my ass is getting soft, we should start working out. Again.”

Phil snorts. “Your ass is fine. I like it.”

Dan cranes his neck again, pokes his butt forlornly. “It used to be firmer.” He complains.

Phil laughs at him. “We've got some time before we have to go, right? And I need to shower too.” He asks, and Dan nods. Phil peels off his shirt, undoes his jeans, and Dan watches, water pouring down the drain and running off his back, as Phil pushes out of his jeans and boxers and steps into the shower, crowding Dan.

“Your – ass – is – fine,” Phil says, punctuating each word with a kiss to Dan's jaw, then shoulder, then chest. He pushes Dan out of the spray, dunking himself in the water, soaking his hair.

Dan reaches for the shampoo, nudging Phil back out of the way and squeezing some shampoo into his hand, working it into Phil's hair until it lathers. Phil closes his eyes and hums under Dan's ministrations.

“You're sweet,” Phil utters to Dan, who drops a kiss to Phil's cheek, then lowers his head even more to nuzzle at Phil's neck and bite down gently. “You're also trying to seduce me,” Phil comments.

Dan shrugs, pulls Phil back in close to him, kisses him as water sprays over both of them and rinses out Phil's hair, breaks away after a second to make sure Phil's hair is clean of shampoo.

“Well, I figure if you're naked already...” Dan trails off as he grabs the bar of soap. He backs Phil back out of the water and starts to soap up Phil, traveling the soap over Phil's chest. “Arms up.”

Phil stretches his arms up and Dan scrubs under one arm, then the other, bringing the soap back down Phil's abdomen, criss-crossing over his hips, dropping to his knees and soaping up the inside and front of Phil's thighs.

At the same time, he licks a sloppy stripe up Phil's half-hard cock, glancing up, hair falling in his eyes, and Phil glances down at him, pushes Dan's wet fringe away.

“Tease,” Phil tells him. Dan opens his mouth and lets Phil fill his mouth, hardening, as he brings the soap back around and scrubs up the back of Phil's calves and thighs, sweeps the soap over Phil's butt.

He sucks loosely for a few seconds, until Phil's fully hard, then releases Phil with a wet pop. “Turn around, I'll do your back, then you can do me.”

“Do you how, Howell?” Phil asks, amused, and Dan smirks at him.

“Just however you'd like,” Dan toys with Phil, getting back to his feet, and Phil obediently turns around. Dan lathers up his back and over his shoulders, his neck, nuzzling his nose into the wet mop of Phil's hair at the base of his neck, kissing.

“Have you already washed up?” Phil asks, turning back around to kiss Dan square on the mouth.

“Mm,” Dan assents, dragging Phil under the spray of water to rinse him off. “Now it's your turn to do something to me.”

Phil cups Dan's ass, slides a finger into the cleft between Dan's cheeks, presses and rubs his finger over Dan's entrance. “No lube.”

“We've got conditioner, we've used it before,” Dan says. “It's not ideal, but it'll work.”

Phil turns Dan around, presses him up against one of the mirrors. “Give it here, then,” he says, and Dan hands Phil the little travel bottle of conditioner, three-quarters full. Phil squeezes some into his hands, smears it over two fingers, presses those fingers into Dan slowly, and Dan lets out a low noise, adjusting his stance, spreading his legs.

Dan reaches down and palms his own cock, which is standing hard against his stomach. “Don't go gentle,” he says, and Phil pauses only for a moment before starting a steady pace of finger-fucking Dan, stretching him open.

“What's that mean?” Phil asks.

“Don't need a lot of time of you getting me ready, just want to feel you inside me,” Dan says, stroking his dick a little. Phil scissors his fingers, nudges his fingers over Dan's prostate, knowing Dan's body perfectly after seven years together, and Dan gasps, pushes back at Phil's fingers.

“Two fingers enough then? Just enough to get some lube in you?” Phil asks, and Dan pants out a yes, and Phil slides his fingers out of Dan.

“Want me to fuck you now?” Phil asks, grinding up against Dan, who grinds back, craning his neck to kiss Phil.

“Hmm,” Dan sighs, meaning yes, and Phil squirts more conditioner into his hand, slicks up his dick, braces himself against Dan and lines himself up.

“Need me to go slow at first?” Phil asks. Dan breaks the kiss and turns his head even more, neck straining, as he stares in the mirror.

“Yeah,” Dan says. “I wanna watch.” Phil pauses and blinks, smirks and laughs a little.

“Kinky little shit,” Phil says. He twists Dan's lower half a little, so Dan can see his own ass in the mirror, readjusts, eases forward, holding himself steady at the base of his cock, leaning back a little bit.

Dan watches intently. “Can you see?” Phil asks, watching in the mirror as well, sinking in home, his thighs flush to Dan's thighs, and pulling back until he's almost out.

“Uh-huh,” Dan whines, pupils dilating with arousal as he stares more intensely. Phil nudges his hips forward again, sinks into Dan, and slides back, keeping himself at an angle that allows Dan to see better.

“Like watching me sliding inside you?” Phil asks, and Dan licks his lips, nods, starting to stroke himself. “How's it feel?”

“So good,” Dan ushers out and Phil snaps his hips forward hard, shoving Dan into the mirrored wall, and Dan cries out.

“Touch yourself,” Phil encourages, and Dan starts a steady pace of stroking himself off, staring as Phil starts a steady pace of slipping in and out, pushing open Dan's ass-cheeks, and Dan groans.

“Just how much can you see?” Phil asks, dragging his gaze away from the mirror and glancing down, watching himself slide in and out of Dan, his cock disappearing into the heat of Dan's body.

“Not enough,” Dan groans. “Wish I could see what you see.”

Phil brings one hand up to caress Dan's jaw. “It is a nice view,” and he fills up Dan again, holds there for a minute. “Wanna feel you riding me.”

Dan drags himself off Phil's cock, pushes back, and Phil is still, watching himself sink over and over into Dan, while Dan moans and shoves faster onto Phil's dick, craning his neck so far that Phil can see where his clavicles pop in the front.

“Looks good,” Dan utters, and Phil meets his slide back with a slow thrust. Dan's fingers are moving faster over his cock now, and he's squeezing and tightening up around Phil.

“Feels good,” Phil assures him, picking up the pace again, wanting to come with Dan, knowing that Dan's getting close. He lowers his mouth to Dan's shoulder and bites, kisses, gripping Dan's hip.

Dan's eyes flutter shut briefly as he bends forward, bracing himself on one elbow against the mirrored surface in front of him, peering over his arm at the reflection of his body. “We should really film ourselves one night,” he comments.

“No way, that'd be too weird, I could never use that camera for filming videos again,” Phil groans, pushing deep inside, moving fast, and Dan humps back at him, moaning again, getting loud, and Phil closes his eyes, loses himself to Dan.

He moves fast and unrestrained, thrusting into Dan over and over, and Dan arches, squeezing his cock hard, coming, pulsing around Phil, spilling his come over his fingers, and Phil buries himself deep inside Dan, grunts, pushes forward three times even though he can't get any deeper, and comes himself, pulling Dan in close to him.

Dan goes lax, feeling Phil come inside him, and feeling Phil starting to soften a few seconds later, as Phil slides out of him. Dan stands up straight, slowly turning around to rinse himself off, cleaning up his hand, and Phil brushes his mouth across Dan's softly.

“Did you enjoy the show?” Phil mouths against Dan's lips, and Dan hums.

“It looked nice from what I saw.” Dan agrees. “But I think we're just about out of hot water, so maybe we should get out of the shower.” He says, reaching behind Phil and twisting the knob of the spray until it trickles to a drip, shaking his wet hair away from his face.

“Glad you enjoyed it,” Phil comments as he steps out, grabs a towel, wraps it around his waist and tucks it secure, grabs a second one for his hair, and Dan reaches for a towel as well, kissing Phil's shoulder.

“Love you, Phil,” Dan comments, and Phil smiles at Dan, turning.

“Love you too,” Phil responds. “Want me to dry you off?” Dan nods, relaxing under Phil's touch as Phil wipes him down with the towel, before coming up to towel off Dan's hair, leaving it a mess of fluffy strands.

“I call first use of straighteners,” Dan informs him.

“That's fine, I'll just go browse Twitter for a while,” Phil says, leaving Dan to the hair-dryer and straighteners, still clad in just a towel. He drops another kiss to Dan's jaw before he goes, and Dan glances at himself in the bathroom mirror, smiling still to himself, reaching for the hairbrush and hair-dryer.

Today was certainly a fun day. He'd pay to have a shower like that at home.

 


End file.
